LoC Admins
Interested in becoming an LoC Admin? You've come to the right place! The criteria for considering an admin is squishy, but it helps develop a sense of how the game is run and how we, as players, yearn to keep a close eye on variable content-- especially when it comes to homebrewed content (which there will be a lot of). Regarding the Game As a game admin, you need two things: Commitment and Impact. Committment because having an admin drop out early or not be active in general increases the burden on the remaining admins and decreases the availability and efficacy of the admins as a whole (as we make decisions as a group)-- Impact because the admins are the "face" of the game, and should play interesting characters that draw people in. Impact is a squishy topic... one certainly doesn't have to be around long, or play a central character to have an impact-- one need not even be an interesting character in general. To me, if you show the ability to think of interesting ideas and concepts, you at least are able to understand how the basic concepts of the game works. Commitment is a far simpler thing. Will you be able to stick around for the entirety of the game or at least have an impact on the gaming community as a whole, or will you leave when you get bored or can't keep up with the game. Admins can't leave when they get bored. Have you declared that you are intending to be here for the entirety of the game to come (and possibly other iterations of the game)? Regarding the Wiki As a wiki admin, you are able to edit, move around, and delete pages, keep track of edits, access and edit protected pages, and moderate public traffic. To me, keeping track of public traffic isn't such a big deal since there hasn't been many issues as of late regarding this wiki. The other parts, however, are essential, since users will be generating and creating homebrewed content and sometimes the pages they create might end up in the wrong place or content created might not be suitable for all ages. We try to keep an age-appropriate boundary up as much as possible, though we need not crack the whip at the first sight of such content. As long as it is produced in a flavorful way, it's usually acceptable. ---- If you feel that you are able to understand the duties and guidelines listed above, feel free to reply below the next line with your Brohoof.com Forum Name, Wikia username, whom recommended you (optional), and why you want to become a game admin. Be sure that you are willing to carry out these guidelines-- do NOT apply if you are not going to take this position seriously and aren't going to commit yourself to the duties of a game admin. As such, these are the Admin guidelines-- failure to carry out or abuse these privileges will have your admin-ship revoked. With kindest regards, :Xeadin, LoC: LotP Admin 05:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Respond below This Line to apply as an LoC Game Admin) ---- - Category:Browse